Masturbation? What's that?
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Has anyone ever written a solo Harry SMUT story? I don't think so, neither does Harry. Harry walks in on Seamus wanking and the Irishman teaches the Chosen One the basics and give him a very informative book and Harry ends up going to the Room of Requirement for some fun. Solo Masturbation! Gay/Harry! Toys! Hardcore Solo Smut!


**Masturbation? What's that?**

 **Summary:** **Has anyone ever written a solo Harry SMUT story? I don't think so, neither does Harry. Harry walks in on Seamus wanking and the Irishman teaches the Chosen One the basics and give him a very informative book and Harry ends up going to the Room of Requirement for some fun. Solo Masturbation! Gay/Harry! Toys! Hardcore Solo Smut!**

 **A/N: I felt particularly naughty today so I decided to write this and plus I was reading a Smut scene and the thought came to my head that I've never read a story which main focus is Masturbation.**

* * *

Harry scowled when he saw Malfoy and his cronies bullying a second year, Hufflepuff boy; he immediately stalked over and manhandled Malfoy away from the boy whom he hid behind himself.

"Back away, Malfoy," He spat, glaring more at the blonde than his grunts.

Malfoy looked surprised at the pure hate directed at him from Harry then a smirk flittered on his mouth.

"Well, look at this. Love sticking your nose in other people's business, don't you, Potter? One would think you're that know-it-all Mudblood," He sneered.

Harry's face contorted into anger and before he could brandish his wand into Malfoy's pointed face, a voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Four pairs of eyes turned towards the voice and they were surprised to see Professor. Flitwick staring at Malfoy with both hands on his hips.

"Would someone care to explain?" He asked seriously.

Harry quickly glanced at Malfoy who stared back at their professor with wide eyes then he straightened his posture, immediately catching the attention of everyone.

"Sir, I was just on my way to my dorm room as I needed to complete my Charms essay before it was too late and that's when I happened to see Malfoy and his friends bullying this defenseless boy, so I got in the way and took to protecting him and then Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood then you showed up," He recalled, grimacing when he said the M-word but inside he was smirking as when he mentioned his Charms essay.

Professor. Flitwick nodded at him.

"Five points for investing in your school work and twenty points for coming to the aid of one of your school mates. Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Twenty point for Bullying and you will be serving 1 week detention with Professor. McGonagall. If you would follow me," The Half-Goblin said briskly, nodding at Harry then towards the still scared boy then turned around and began walked away.

Malfoy glared at Harry then stalked off towards the Professor along with his grunts.

Harry only smirked at the blonde when he looked back at him; he then moved away from the boy who was trembling slightly and offered him a small smile.

"You're okay now. Why don't you run up to your dorm now."

The boy looked at him with wide eyes then gave him a small smile before running off.

Harry smiled at the boy's retreating form then continued his journey towards his dorm room.

 **Gryffindor Dorms**

After saying the password, Harry walked into the common room to see everyone playing some version of Poker.

"Hey, Harry!" Neville said brightly, alerting everyone else to his presence.

"Yo, Harry!"

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry smiled at them before responding, "Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?"

Ron grinned then held up three Galleons in his open palm.

"Just won three Galleons, Mate!"

Harry only rolled his eyes. "Playing Poker with money, huh."

It was Dean who responded.

"Hell yeah, Harry! Making money is always a novelty for me," He said with a large grinning, holding up two palms full of Galleons. "Won eleven Galleons from these sore losers."

Harry snickered when he saw the sour looks on some of his Housemates' faces.

"You wouldn't have won so much if we knew how to play this game as well as you do," Cormac said with a sneer.

Dean rolled his eyes at him then sidled up closer to him.

"If it makes you feel better, what's mine is yours," He said in exasperation, dumping all the coins into a surprised Cormac's lap.

"Uh…" The other stared in surprise.

Dean snickered then placed a small kiss next to Cormac's lips. "Don't hurt yourself there, thinking was never one of your strong suits."

Cormac's eyes snapped towards his and he growled and pulled Dean's body closer to his own; he leaned over and whispered into his ear.

Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered what McLaggen was saying to Dean then he averted his eyes when Dean blushed and shifted a bit, closing his legs tightly together.

"S-So… anyone still want to continue playing?" Dean asked softly, biting his lip and avoiding Cormac's gaze.

Agreements rang through the common room and everyone continued their game.

"Well, Goodnight guys!" Harry said, shaking his head at the distracted murmurs.

As he was walking up the stairs, Harry turned around when he heard swearing and his eyes widened when he saw Cormac's left hand in the back of Dean's pants moving back and forth and he looked at Dean to see the boy biting his lip and leaning heavily against his boyfriend.

Harry's face reddened when he realized Cormac was fingering Dean with their unaware Housemates around and he shook his head then rushed up the stairs.

It wasn't any of his business after all.

Rushing into their shared dorm and quickly closing the door, Harry jumped when he heard a yelp and his eyes widened when he saw Seamus jumping up off the bed, his hand soaked with white and his member hanging out of his zipper hole.

"Uhh…" He started awkwardly.

Seamus blushed brightly then cleared his throat and tucked himself back through the zipper and hastily zipped his fly.

"S-Sor-"

"What were you doing?" Harry asked in confusion after interrupting Seamus.

Seamus looked at him with incredulous eyes then snorted.

"You're joking right, Harry?"

Harry frowned then shook his head slowly.

Seamus' eyes widened and he shook his head and gestured Harry over to him; he used his wand and cast a cleaning spell on his bed, hand and body.

"It's safe," He said with a chuckle after seeing Harry's hesitated glances at his bed.

Harry blushed then sat down on the bed.

Seamus sat a couple centimeters away from him then turned towards him.

"So… You never masturbated?"

Harry shook his head then frowned when Seamus' eyes widened.

"Jeez, you serious, Harry?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Seamus shook his in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing.

"Wow. Do you even know what masturbating is, Harry?" He asked slowly.

Harry shook his head in confused embarrassment.

"I've heard about it before but I never put much effort into discovering what it was."

Seamus blinked at him in astonishment then frowned.

"Harry, masturbating is basically when someone pleasures themselves using their hand or toys."

"Toys?" Harry squeaked.

Seamus snickered then replied, "You know, dildos, butt plugs, anal beads, those."

Harry swallowed audibly.

"What are those?"

"They are objects used to stimulate someone until they orgasm. Basically a boy can insert any of them into his anus and pleasure himself and if they want their orgasm to be mind-blowing, they can aim the dildo or whatever on their prostate until they cum, that's called prostate milking. Do you know what fingering is?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yeah, I understand the concept and seen a couple demonstrations but never tried it."

Seamus nodded in understanding and ignored Harry's blush; he then got up off the bed and moved towards where Harry was, leaning over said boy and opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a medium sized book with brooms crisscrossing on its cover.

He moved away from Harry, grabbed his wand and waved it over the book with a whispered _'Finite'_ and right before Harry's eyes, the cover of the book shifted to a picture of a toned man with the most piercing blue eyes in a dog position and he had his two hands behind him, spreading his butt cheeks, exposing his hole and it was titled, "Anal Sex- First timer's Edition."

Harry bit his lip when the man on the cover smirked and began massaging his hole with one finger where his mouth opened up as if to moan.

"Cool animation, huh?" Seamus interrupted with a grin when Harry's eyes followed the repeating movements of the man.

Harry only nodded mutely until Seamus moved the book out of his sight.

"This will help you since you don't know much about anal sex. Helped me a lot so I know it'll help you." The other then handed the book over to Harry who took it with wide eyes.

"T-Thanks, Seamus?" He murmured, blushing at the Irishman when he smirked at him then shrugged.

"No problem, Harry. I suggest you go to your bed now. I think I can hear the other's finishing up."

Harry nodded then got up off the bed and towards his bed where he pulled across the drapes and warded them so that no one can move them or hear what he's doing.

"You fucking cheated, Dean!" Ron yelled angrily, slamming open the door and stomping over to his bed which was right next to Harry's.

Dean chuckled. "No I didn't, Ron, I gave you the chance to win and you didn't take it."

Harry heard Ron huff then plop down onto his bed and close his drapes angrily.

"You're just a sore loser, Ron!" Jimmy yelled, laughing loudly.

"Shut up, Peakes!"

Jimmy only laughed louder before stopping.

"If you guys would excuse us," The calm voice of Cormac intervened.

Harry remained quiet to hear what happened next but all he heard was the drapes around the bed opposite him pulling shut.

"Dean's about to get some dick, guys!" Ritchie snickered and all the other boys laughed then dispersed to their own beds.

Harry's eyes widened when he heard light moaning from Dean's bed; he shakily moved the book away from his chest and sat up on his bed where he whispered a _'Lumos'_ and a dim light appeared at the end of his wand and he turned the cover page of the book and read the introductory note.

"Night, guys!"

"Goodnight!"

"Night!"

"Don't let Cormac fuck you too hard, Dean, you still got class tomorrow and we rather you not walk funny!" Nigel teased loudly causing the room to erupt into laughter once more before it finally died down and Harry heard the sounds of drapes closing and he breathed deeply, knowing that everyone was going to sleep now.

Harry got past the introduction to the table of contents and his eyes widened once more when he heard Dean's bed begin to creak.

"C-Cor-… Nngh…"

He breathed deeply then picked up his wand and cast a second layer of wards around his canopy so that outside sounds will be blocked.

After a minute of seeing if it would work, he didn't hear anymore squeaking or moaning and he sighed in relief then got back to his book.

It was well into the night, 2 Am to be exact when Harry finally put down the book which he had actually managed to finish reading.

"Shit," He whispered, quickly casting a glamour charm on the book and changing the cover into a guide to wrapping presents before placing it into his drawer and placing two layers of locking charms upon it before falling back on his bed.

He bit his lip then slowly snaked his hand down to his tented briefs.

"CORMAC!"

Harry jumped when he heard the pleasured yell and he quickly removed his hand, turned over, pulled up his blanket and promptly closed his eyes, intent on falling asleep.

 **The Next Day**

Harry groaned then slowly sat up in his bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes then picking up his wand and cancelled the wards around his canopy.

"-rmac, oh Cormac, harder."

Harry frowned then got up off up his bed and pulled across the drapes and he rolled his eyes when he saw his dorm mates surrounding a blushing Dean and a smirking Cormac.

"Fuck me harder, Cormac, feel so good," Nigel faked moaned.

Everyone laughed at Dean who was steadily growing redder.

"Did you guys hear when he shouted Cormac's name loud enough to wake the whole Castle?" Jimmy snickered.

Laughter once more met his words and Harry moved away from his bed and towards the bathroom.

"Leave the poor guy alone, I'm sure some of you are already drying up," Harry teased, smirking at the embarrassed blushes on some of their faces.

"Good one, Harry," Dean grinned.

Harry only winked then flew into the bathroom when he saw the glare Cormac sent his way.

No, thank you, he would not want to deal with Dean's taller and muscular boyfriend, thank you very much.

 **(I made Cormac taller than Dean. Like Dean is 5'5 and Cormac and 5'8.)**

After he finished getting ready, Harry walked waited at the Entrance to the dorm for Ron and Hermione who showed up two minutes later.

"Morning, mate," Ron greeted, yawning into his hand.

Hermione smiled at Harry and gave him a light hug.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?' He asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask that?" He asked in confusion.

She blushed then averted her gaze. "I heard about D-Dean and C-Cormac."

Harry blushed then coughed awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"Y-Yeah, I slept well. Put up some wards," He said softly, not looking at Ron or Hermione.

"Uh…"

They both rolled their eyes at Ron who was about to speak before his stomach interrupted.

"Let's get something to eat," Harry continued.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and Hermione glanced at Harry with a small smile and the trio began their journey towards the Great Hall.

 **Eight hours later**

After classes were finally over for the week, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go separate ways.

"I'm heading to the library to do my Astronomy Essay, guys, see you tomorrow," Hermione said with a small smile then she hugged both Ron and Harry before walking away.

"I'm going to take a proper nap, mate," Ron said shortly and Harry snickered when he refused to say anything else.

"Okay, later Ron."

Ron nodded then gave him a thumbs up before walking off.

Harry frowned at the thought of not having anything to do before he turned around, deciding to go to the Kitchens when he caught Seamus and Colin Creevey snogging heavily and his member twitched; he bit his lip then turned back around.

Maybe he could practice now since he had nothing better to do, plus he really wanted to try out some of the things in the book.

He swallowed deeply then thought of the best place to do it.

His Dorm was easily out.

Five minutes later he brightened when he remembered the best room to do it.

The Room of Requirement.

 **Outside of the Room of Requirement**

Harry breathed in and out deeply the clearly thought about what he wanted then walked up and down the blank wall until a brown, wooden door appeared; he looked both ways before quickly opening the door and rushing inside, locking it behind him.

' _Please don't allow anyone entrance,'_ He thought desperately then breathed in relief when the door disappeared.

He then turned back to the room and he could swear that his hole clenched so tight that it might not be able to open up again.

He glanced at the low rising bed and the large mirror which was right in front of it, then to the foot braces hanging from the ceiling in front of the mirror then towards the table next to the bed which was lined with dildos, butt plugs, anal beads and vibrators of all shapes, sizes and colors along with a cock ring and a huge bottle of lube.

Harry practically convulsed where he was standing and he rushed towards the bed and as he was standing at the side, he quickly removed every article of clothing on his body the hopped up on the bed and moved towards the edge of the bed where curved back rest appeared; he laid back against it then propped his feet upon the hanging foot braces and looked at his tight, virgin hole in the mirror.

He breathed out shakily then looked over at the table and slowly moved his hand forward where he picked up then large bottle of lube and a 7 inch, thin dildo along with the cock ring and placed them on the bed.

"Now or never," He whispered, staring down at the objects before picking up the cock ring and slowly placing it over his lip member, inhaling deeply when the ring hit the base of his member.

He then got himself comfortable against the back rest and picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some of the gooey substance into his open palm then looked into the mirror, staring at his slightly twitching hole before bracing himself and letting out breath of air, he then moved his hand holding the lube to his hole and dabbed the substance onto his flesh causing him to gasp at the coldness before he looked back into the mirror and watched as he slowly inserted one of his lube covered fingers into his entrance, holding his breath at the sudden pain.

Harry panted softly when he managed to insert the entirety of his index finger and he looked back at the mirror to see his hole clenching around the digit; he then began slowly thrusting the digit inside himself and moaned softly at the pleasurable pain.

Within minutes, Harry's digit picked up speed until he could feel how loose his hole was becoming so he took another lube covered digit and slowly pushed it inside himself, gasping loudly when it was still met with a little resistance before successfully popping inside causing Harry to bit his lip at the sudden pressure.

Harry then began thrusting both digits inside for the next five minutes and he was met by no more resistance and he had even gotten hard from the pleasure; he then pulled out both his fingers and gasped at how good it felt before he looked back on the bed and picked up the dildo and proceeded to coat it generously in lube before he turned back to look at himself in the mirror and watched as his hand shakily guided the dildo to his still wet entrance and he breathed in harshly when the tip of the dildo nudged at his wrinkled flesh before he began steadily pushing it inside himself.

He bit his lip when the tip of the dildo successfully entered his orifice then he began slowly pushing the rest inside and only got about half inside when he was met with resistance.

Deciding to not try and hurt himself by pushing the entire dildo inside, he decided to accept that it only reached halfway before he began slowly pushing it in and out of his hole until he eventually picked up speed because of the pleasure.

He had his eyes closed while he abused his hole with the dildo until they snapped open when the dildo brushed upon what he knew was his prostate causing him to cry out in pleasure and he moaned loudly and looked into the mirror and watched as his hand continued to push the dildo into his red, puffy entrance and wanting to try something, he pulled the dildo out mid-thrust and bit his lip harshly at the pleasurable pressure on his hole.

"Fuck!" He panted deeply, staring at the way his hole clenched greedily.

He then coated the dildo in more lube then placed it back at his hole then pushed it back inside, his eyes fluttering at the feeling and he ignored everything but the pleasure until his eyes shot open when his hand brushed against his arse cheek causing his eyes to open, he stared into the mirror in fascination as he realized that he managed to get the entire dildo inside of his hole.

"Shit," He murmured.

Without hesitation, Harry began thrusting the dildo wildly into his hole and he eventually managed to locate his prostate once more and that's when he picked up speed and began pounding against his prostate.

"Fuck! Fuuuu… Feel so good. Shit!" He moaned, biting his lip as he heard the obscene squelching coming from his hole.

It turned him on even more to know that his hole was being abused so much.

He once more opened his eyes mid-thrust and pulled the dildo out and threw it to the side and watched as his puffy entrance began clenching before focusing on his now purple erection. He then looked over to the table and picked up and 8 inch, thick, black dildo and quickly coated it generously in lube before positioning it at his entrance and without further ado, he began steadily pushing the thick object inside, gasping at the intense pressure resonating from his hole.

"So big," He murmured, looking into the mirror as his hole was stretched mercilessly around the dildo until the sack of the dildo slapped against his arse.

Harry gasped at the feeling of being full and he bit his lip and massaged his aching cock before grabbing hold of the sack of the dildo while holding his up; he the proceeded to thrust the dildo slowly inside his hole, groaning at the painful yet pleasurable stretch as the after effect.

Two minutes passed where Harry thrust the dildo slowly inside until his hold slackened which it did and that was when he began picking up speed until the dildo was slamming into his stretched entrance mercilessly, the fake balls slapping obscenely against his arse and Harry let go of his own sack and began massaging the area around his stretched hole then looked into the mirror and watched as his hole was brutalized by his own hand.

He mewed softly when the dildo began to pound against his prostate and he quickly removed the cock ring and asked the room to vanish the back rest which it did, causing him to fall back against the bed.

He stopped pounding the dildo into his entrance in favor of jumping off the bed and on the now carpet covered floor when he pulled the dildo out of his hole causing a wet, squelching sound to resonate around the room before he stuck the dildo to the carpet before kneeling over it and sinking down on the thick phallus.

"Shit! Nngh… So deep," He moaned, sinking up and down on the dildo until the room was filled with the sound of his arse cheek slapping against the ball sack of the dildo.

Harry began panting wantonly before he grabbed ahold of his member and began jerking himself off, moaning at the sensation of his prostate getting pounded and his member getting jerked.

Within minutes, Harry's orgasm came upon him and he yelled and spelled his essence onto the carpet while he lifted himself off the dildo, his hole convulsing wantonly while his orgasm continued, he moaned so loud that he was sure that the entire castle would've heard him if he was not in the RoR.

"Fuck!"

A couple seconds later, Harry's orgasm quelled and he dropped back against the floor, moaning when his sore entrance came in contact with the wet, dildo.

"Who needs a real dick when I can just get my own," He said with a snicker, yawning afterwards.

"Hmm," He moaned as he pushed the dildo back inside his slightly gaped hole before closing his eyes..

"Thank you, Seamus," He muttered softly before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... I'm finished now, I hope I didn't come across as a disgusting perv and yeah...**


End file.
